The use of telecommunications cards for providing wireless communication between a host device and a telecommunication network is well known in the art. Such a telecommunications card is a separate device which is provided to be inserted in a slot provided in a host device, such as for example a laptop personal computer or any other device. In order to obtain an electrical contact between the components of the telecommunications card and those of the host device, the telecommunications card is provided with an interface, such as a 68-pin connector or any other, which is connectable to a socket or adapter in the slot of the host device.
Such a telecommunications card is for example known from EP-A-936.694. This document describes a telecommunications card with an interior cavity in which an antenna structure is slidably mounted. The antenna structure is slidable between a first position in which the antenna structure is substantially located within the cavity and a second position in which the antenna structure is extended from the cavity. The telecommunications card also comprises moving means for moving the antenna structure from the first position to the second position and back. These moving means comprise (1) a compression spring which is provided to urge the antenna structure from the first position to the second position and a retraction spring which is provided to urge the antenna structure from the second position to the first position, (2) a single compression/retraction spring which is provided to move the antenna structure between the two positions, or (3) a micromotor which is provided to move the antenna structure between the two positions. The antenna structure comprises a slide portion and an antenna portion which are connected by means of a ball joint. In the second position, the antenna portion is rotatable and pivotable in relation to the slide portion by means of the ball joint. In this way the antenna portion can be orientated in a position suitable for wireless communication with a telecommunications network.
However, the telecommunications card described in EP-A-936.694 has the disadvantage that the user has to search for a suitable position of the antenna portion by manually orientating the antenna portion. As a result, it may occur that the antenna portion is in a position in which the wireless communication with a telecommunications network is not optimal. This may lead to problems in ensuring a good wireless communication between the telecommunications card and the network.